Kohlanta la vision de Dumby !
by Kahorie
Summary: Dumbledore se morfond sur la non-amitié des maisons.Il zappe alors sur une chaîne française, et tombe sur la solution au problème Koh-lanta.  Attention Yaoi et délire, la folie de Dumby    couple HPDM, RWZB, HGPP et beaucoup d'autre!
1. La télé et dumby

Kohlanta la vision de Dumby !

Titre :Kohlanta la vision de Dumby !

Auteur : Kahorie Loana Miharo Noah /Klmn

Source : Harry Potter/ mon cerveau

Disclamer :Harry Potter, Voldemort James Sirius Remus et dumbledore remercient chaque jour merlin rien que parce qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas* sourire de folle *

Résumé :Dumbledore est sur le point de petter un cable... marre de la rivalité entre maison, alors qu'il regarde la télé lui vient l'idée la plus stupide de toute sa vie.

Rating : M parce que je suis pas trop sur de ce qui va se passer

Note : desolé si il manque des espaces mais mon clavier a des bugs !

Chapitre un: _Les moldus ont de ses idées des fois. _

_Alors que le tout puissant Dumbledore pleurait presque dans son bureau après le passage du professeur Snape et Mcgonagal qui venaient évidemment se plaindre des élèves de l'autres... Il se dit que la seule chose qui pouvait lui remonter un peu le morale serait de regarder un peu la télé. Une super idée de moldu la télé, parfaite pour oublier tous les problèmes... parfaite pour s'abrutir en somme. Il zappa dix minutes avant de s'arrêter sur une nouvelle émission Française, aussi stupide que ingénieuse, Koh-lanta,un jeu de survie en équipe assez cruel mais fort intéressent, c'est a la fin des deux épisodes de cette soirée que Le vénérable directeur eut l'illumination suprême et plus encore,un sourire diabolique s'étira sur ses lèvres, tel aurait été le Sourire de Lord Voldemort si Snape le serpentard avait enfin avoué son amour a Lucius un autre serpentard le tout devant tous les mengemorts! [ Nda: Wouah vive la comparaison ... ça fait peur !]_

_Ce lundi comme les autres,un 3 janvier froid mais sec,alors que tous allait commencer leur petit déjeuné,L'honorable Albus Perceval W. B. Dumbledore se leva, un sourire des plus charmants au visage,et prit la parole._

-Mes très chers élèves,nombreux sont ceux qui se souviennent du tournoix des trois sorciers. _[Nda: Voldemort n'est pas réapparut ]_Et beaucoup on regretté de ne pouvoir y participer, malgré les risques de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. _Dit il toujours tout sourire_ . Et bien cette année en accord avec le Ministère de la magie et l'ensemble des professeurs. _(ceux ci ne semblait pourtant ne rien comprendre )_ nous avons l'honneur d'organiser le Kiri-kiri.

_Plusieurs élèves étaient morts de rire, d'autres cherchaient ce que c'était. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent. _

-Du fromage?

-... Comme le petit Kiri? _Demanda Hermione. _

-de quoi? _Dit Ron _

-Je vais vous expliqué. _Reprit Dumbledore._ C'est une compétition d'équipe, Les équipes s'affronteront durant 40 jours et serons composé de 14 personnes sur une île deserte. Et chaque fois qu'une équipe perd une épreuve, l'équipe doit éliminer un de ses membres au vote ! Il n'en restera qu'un seul à la fin! Comme pour la coupe de feu il faudra soumettre sa candidature à quelque chose et ce quelque chose c 'est _( roulement de tambour _) Ce magnifique vase de la dynastie Ming!Il n'y a pas de limite d'age et toutes les maisons sont les biens venu.

_A peine eu -t-il finit qu'un brouhaha se fit entendre tous allant de leurs commentaires. Dumbledore prit un bonbon citron tout en souriant intérieurement ...Ils étaient tous pris au piège. _

_Du coté Griffondore, tous plus courageux les uns que les autres tous préparait leurs petits papiers perso... _

-Ron, tu vas participer tu es fou! _Dirent en coeur les Jumeaux. _

-Dit Hermione toi qui regarde la télé chez toi ca te rappelle pas un truc? Mon cousin regardait ca pendant les vacances... hmmm Koh...

-Harry c'est Koh-Lanta. _Dit Colin. _

-Mouai...

_Du coté poufsouffle on était partagé. _

_Les serdaigles eux espéraient montré que eux aussi savait se défendre._

_Les serpentards vaniteux ne pensaient qu'a battre les griffis. _

_Et une semaine plus tard,au petit déjeuner personnes ne s'apprêtaient a manger tous n'attendaient qu'une chose le d épouillage des noms. _

_Le grand le tout puissant Albus Dumbledore sortit sa baguette jeta un sort au vase, qui se mit bien évidemment a faire de la lumière. Puis le vase pris la parole tel le chapeau magique, bien que le vase ai un petit accent Asiatique. (du genre stéréotype )_

-Pour la maison de serpentard, Je proclame:

- Pansy Parkinson, jeune fille au multiple talent!

-Théodore Nott, discret mais malgré tout attirant!

-Gregory Goyle, Il en faut bien …

-Marcus Flint, malgré c'est quelques petits problèmes dentaires c'est un bon partie

-Zabini Blaise, Regardez moi cet homme tout en muscle, et ce magnifique bronsage!

-Draco Malfoy, que dire de la parfaite blondeur de ce jeune mâle aux atouts indiscutable!

-Et enfin: Loana Elia, la jeunesse mignonne que demande le peuple!

Pour la maison de poufsouffle je dis:

-Justin finch, ce bellâtre est un tombeur califier ! Attention a vous!

-Cauldwell, Owen Cette jeune fille de 2 eme pourrait même faire fondre un serpentard, mais quel caractère!

-Cedric Diggory, Notre Presque champion du tournois des 3 sorciers,un héros, et un homme.

-Hannah Abbot,pas besoins de parler d'elle,elle parle seule et tout le monde la connait!

-Ernie Mcmillan,Une homme au charme hélas aussi grand que son égaux...

-Jones Megan, Mademoiselle est une championne en potion elle a gagné un prix et elle est la seule a recevoir des E en Potion ! (e= Effort exceptionnelle surement la meilleur note attribuer par le professeur Snape )

-Susan Bones, Curieuse et maline ne lui parler pas de mystère c 'est unconseil.

Pour la maison Serdaigle:

-Turpin Liza, Sutdieuse et intelligente elle aime pourtant beaucoup se mettre a l'épreuve surtout en sport ou elle n'excelle pas!

-Luna Lovegood, Vous la connaissez tous notre Blonde rêveuse !

-Mélanie Erns, cette jeune fille en a deja fait tomber plus d'un attention messieurs !

-Michael Corner, Beau et charmant cet homme est libre et a prendre !

-Padma Patil, une beauté exotique que demande poudlard!

-Li Su , et en voici une deuxième.

-Cho chang, et voici le Jamais 2 sans 3

et pour finir Griffondore:

-Ronald Weasley, le roux le plus indécis et timide de poudlard.. rien que pour vous !

-Fred et George Weasley : deux pour le prix de deux car on ne blague pas sans eux !

-Bell Katie, une magnifique sportive au corps de rêve

-Neville Londubat, sa maladresse est tellement choute !

-Harry Potter, le golden boy de l'école ! Ce magnifique chat sauvage pellage Nuit et yeux couleur émeraude!

-Hermione Granger., vous avez tous vu cette beauté au bal, si non vous avez ratez quelque chose!

_Tous les élèves étaient méduser de comment le vase avait décris, on aurait presque dit chat de rencontre. (vous avez vu Shrek comment le miroir présente les princesses ben vous avez une petite idée)_

_Le directeur se leva a nouveau._

-Voila et à la demande de Lee Jordan il sera le présentateur pour tout ceux qui ne participerons pas !Il y aura bien sur un règlement stricte pour l'utilisation de la magie! Ah j'oubliais il n'y a pas 4 equipes mais bien 2! Serpentard avec Griffondore...

_A peine les mots prononcé qu'un bruit monstre ce fit entendre. _

-Silence! Le joueur qui remportera la victoire gagnera 1000 points a sa maison en plus D'un optimal dans la matière de son choix. _[offre soumise a condition ]_

_Et voilà ! C'est finit Pour aujourd'hui _


	2. Dumby Dance !

Kohlanta la vision de Dumby !

Titre :Kohlanta la vision de Dumby !

Auteur : Kahorie Loana Miharu Noah /Klmn

Source : Harry Potter/ mon cerveau

Disclamer :Harry Potter, Voldemort James Sirius Remus et dumbledore remercient chaque jour merlin rien que parce qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas* sourire de folle *

Résumé :Dumbledore est sur le point de petter un cable... marre de la rivalité entre maison, alors qu'il regarde la télé lui vient l'idée la plus stupide de toute sa vie.

Rating : M parce que je suis pas trop sur de ce qui va se passer

Note : desolé si il manque des espaces mais mon clavier a des bugs !

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer une Review ^^

Chapitre deux:_ Quand Serpentard et Griffondore tombent d'accord Dumby Dance ! _

_Dumbledore fière de lui mangeait tranquillement un sachet de bonbons citrons [sachet bien évidemment collector avec 1200 bonbons dedans et un petit cadeau avec...]. Il vit le petit clignotant sur son bureau [ celui a cote du bouton d'auto-destruction idée encore sortit d'un film moldu 007]qui annonce la venue d'un élève ou pour cette fois de plusieurs élèves. En effet Harry Potter Ronald Weasley Hermione Granger accompagné pour l'occasion par Draco Malfoy Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott s'avançaient vers le bureau directorial. Hermione avait proposer au trois 'lideur' de serpentard de les accompagnés pour pouvoir mieux réclamer rajouter un argument a sa liste pour le peu courte... voir même inexistante... _

_Le joli petit groupe réchauffa le pauvre coeur de se cher Albus Dumbledore qui en bon veiux glucosé saveur citron, cru un instant avoir raprocher les deux rivaliters avec son petit jeu! (y'en a qui ont de l'espoir...)_

-Professeur Dumbledore, je vois que vos yeux petilles... mais je pense que c'est injustifier je voudrais pas vous briser vos rêves mais on est pas la pour vous dire qu'on a fait la paix et que nous voulons jumeler nos dortoirs._ (Quoiqu'avoir les griffondores toujours sur la main peut aider à l'apprentissage de L'avada ainsi que du Doloris... ) _

_Le professeur eut la mine toute déconfite... Apperemment il s'imaginait quelque chose... et Pansy s'était fait un plaisir de lui démolir ses espoirs sous un ton bien ironique. _

-Professeur nous sommes venu pour réclamer.

_Le directeur de poudlard faillit lacher un "Pourquoi ca m'étonne pas " a ce jeune héritier malfoy._

-Et bien allez-y.

-Nous sommes la pour l'histoire du Kirikiri.

_Hermione et Harry repartirent en fou rire, pour la troisième fois depuis l'annonce... 3 fois 20 minutes de fou rire. Théo lui aussi rit un instant. Ce que ne loupa absolument pas Hermione malgré son rire,Pansy qui ne comprenait pas trop le fou rire commun de la né moldu du Potter national et de son ami vampire et sang-pur de surcroit._

-Bon...

_reprit plus ou moins calmement Hermione à la fin de son fou rire _

-Comme la bien dit Pansy que je soutiens pour une fois, nous voulons le règlement exacte du jeu dans l'immédiat _(je tiens à signaler que Pansy n'a pas demander le règlement mais nous savons tous que c 'est un délire)_ ainsi que vous dire que vos magouilles sont d'une bassesse et que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire nous comptons boycotter ! Si vous ne changer pas la composition des équipes.

_Dumbledore qui avait déjà prévu le coup parra facilement le coup (avec sa super attaque "Camé à la cokahiiiineuuuh") _

-Bien donc aucun de vous ne désire la victoire?

-...

_Tous les jeunes firent silence un instant...1000 points et un optinal chacun d'entre eux, du moins les serpentards, pourraient vendre leurs parents aux aurores pour ça. _

-Nous voudrions néanmoins que vous nous dites en quoi cela consiste de faire partit de la même équipe.

_Demanda posément Théodore. _

-Et bien ... nous ne vous demanderons deja pas de vous aimer comme des fous mais vous devez au moins participer ensemble a la vie du camp ainsi que de participer aux multiple épreuves ensembles.

_Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été le manitou suprême de la magouille et de l'entourloupe il se serait surement fait cramer a rigoler diaboliquement dans sa barbe trop longue! Mais il n'en fut rien. _

_Harry Potter Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott sentirent le mauvais coup de loin, mais ne purent rien dire quand même parce qu'il est quand même le Dirlo!. Apperemment le seul a ne rien n avoir flerer était le bien heureux idiot, qui rapellons le n'a encore rien dire, il est juste la pour le cota de Griffondore... [je veux dire Ron... ] _

-Bien ... Mais sachez bien que c'est juste pour les points et la gloire...

_Les jeunes s'en allèrent les bras bas et le morale un peu a zéro, dans le genre on a fait 789 marches, pris 200 couloirs, ouvert 70 portes et traverser quatre jardins Différents... pour rien, ca démoralise quand même un peu, sans parler du temps demandé pour réciter les bonbons préférés de se cher directeur, car bien sur on a pas le mot de passe... Bien que les deux filles du groupes elles se doutaient bien de l'issus de cette rencontre... elles furent quand même visiblement dessus et qui ne le serait pas? _

_Les 6 jeunes se séparèrent dans l'immédiat,ils n'avaient aucunes envies de rester en groupe chacun un réglement a la mains. Bien que pour les griffondores seul Hermione le lirait vraiment! Et cela le soir même pour avoir le temps de réclamer avant le début du concours dont la date n'avait pas été fixé... _

Chez les Griffondores: 

_Tous laissèrent Hermione dans sa lecture, depuis que Lavande avait fait la désagréable expérience d'avoir été transformé en raton laveur, pour avoir parler a Hermione lors d'une de ses lectures, personne ne s'approchaient d'Hermione quand elle lisait encore moins quand il y'avait une chance que ce qu'elle lise change l'Univers... ou du moins le monde des griffondores. Après plusieurs grosses heures de lecture et de surlinage des points a réviser avec le professeur Citron. Elle leva les yeux et vit tous les participants et de nombreux griffondores attendre sont conte rendu. _

-Il faudra vraiment qu'on en parle avec le professeur pleins de points ne sont pas assez clair a mon gout, comme la partie sur les épreuves proposées, la date de commencement de l'épreuve, et les changements d'ambiances... que je ne saisis pas trop...

_Tous la regardèrent,mais ne dirent rien sauf Ron_.

-Aaaaah oui. _( Je vous présente la "Débilorévélation" Vous savez le "Ah oui " ou le "oui bien sur " que vous dites quand vous pigez pas ... )_

_Tous partirent ensuite se coucher Harry et Ron promettant d'accompagner Hermione chez le directeur dès demain. _

Chez les Serpentards

_Les serpentards ayant l'esprit plus pratique ne prirent pas exactement la même technique que celle des griffondores, ils choisirent chacun un chapitre a lire. Puis à la fin ils mirent en commun les informations et préparèrent leurs questions, pour avoir plus de verves devant El Citronus. _

_Puis tous se couchèrent, Draco Pansy et Théo pensèrent au lendemain où encore une fois ils seraient envoyés en délégation pour tous les serpentards. _

_La nuit fut extrêmement agréable, Harry ne se souvenait pas d'une nuit aussi confortable a poudlard ni même d'une nuit si longue. Ron ne vit aucune différence. Draco se sentit inconfortable sur la fin, Pansy trouva la lumière vive du dortoir au matin tellement différente de la lumière filtré par le lac... Mais c 'est Hermione qui réveilla tout le monde, son horloge interne parfaitement programmée pour le Mardi première heure, Potion, la fit se lever, dans un dortoir différent de celui qu'elle avait avant.(Description chapitre 3) _

-PROFESSEUR!

_Puis elle maudit mentalement le Grand Bubus de tous les noms d'oiseaux Moldu et magique qu'elle connaissait! ... _

_A Suivre, To Be Continued ! _

**Ah ah et voila le mot de la fin: Poulet au sucre et au citron **_**(c'est pas moi c'est Bubus)**_


	3. Dumby 1 élève 0

Koh-lanta la vision de Dumby

Titre :Koh-lanta la vision de Dumby

Auteur : Kahorie Loana Miharu Noah /Klmn

Source : Harry Potter/ mon cerveau

Disclamer :Harry Potter, Voldemort James Sirius Remus et dumbledore remercient chaque jour merlin rien que parce qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas* sourire de folle *

Résumé :Dumbledore est sur le point de petter un cable... marre de la rivalité entre maison, alors qu'il regarde la télé lui vient l'idée la plus stupide de toute sa vie.

Rating : M parce que je suis pas trop sur de ce qui va se passer

Note : désolé si il manque des espaces mais mon clavier a des bugs !

_Chapitre 3: Encore une fois Dumby 1- élèves 0 _

_A l'entente du hurlement plus personne dans le dortoir ne resta coucher tous se redressant rapidement dans leur lit. Sur chaque visage naquit une expression, l'étonnement, puis une expression qui n'a pas de nom celle de s'être bien fait avoir... _

_Tous regardèrent les personnes autours d'eux... Il y avait tous les participants. Tous dans leur lit respectif encore au couleur de leur maison. _

_**A Poudlard:**_

_Alors que presque tout le monde avait remarquez l'absence de certain de leur camarade, tous attendaient sagement dans la grande salle la raison. _

_Étrangement aucun des professeurs n'étaient dans la grande salle, quand tout d'un coup le jeune Lee Jordan sortit de la salle derrière la table des professeurs un micro à la main. Deux énormes écran blanc apparurent derrières lui! _

_-_Bonjour Poudlard! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et est près pour le KIRIKIRI! Avant de parler de cela j'ai plusieurs points a Abordé, les "émissions " se feront au Déjeuné et au soupé ! Pas a Midi. Les élèves qui s'en prendrons quelque soit la raison a un élève d'une autre maison verra son équipe pénalisée! Et les professeurs m'ont bien rapeller de vous dire que 1000 points sont en jeu c'est assez pour permettre a n'importe qu'elle maison de gagner la coupe!

_Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle... _

-Hier soir,les professeurs ont pris de leur temps pour faire une petite surprise a nos concurents, ils sont aller les chercher dans leur dortoir respectifs et les ont transportés sur le lieux des explications voici leur réactions...

_La voix de Lee Jordan contrairement a ce qu'elle est durant les matchs de quidditch se fit... douce presque un murmure,un chuchotement mystérieux._

_Les écrans se brouillèrent derrière Lee Jordan. Et les lumières se coupèrent._

_**Tout les participants dormaient certains ayant le sommeil agité comme le jeune Ron,qui ne cessait de répéter,"tuer malfoooy tuer malfoooooy"**_

_ce qui fit en rire plus d'un d'en la grande salle. _

-Ronald ne passera surement jamais a L'acte...

_**Puis d'un coup Hermione se releva, son horloge interne lui somma de se lever... Elle fit le tour de la salle du regard... **_

_**-**_**PROFESSEUUUUUUUUUUUUR! **

_**Tous les autres élèves se levèrent dans un magnifique ensemble de tête au saut du lit! **_

-Ahlalalala la petite Hermione ne peut se passer de ses professeurs. Pour empêcher tout retour en arrière le professeur Dumbledore a envoyer une cassette vidéo forte intéressente!

_Les écrans firent apparaître une autre image:_

_**tous les élèves discutaient entre eux tous avaient comprit pourquoi ils étaient là... mais que devait-il faire maintenant... Quand soudain un télé moldu ainsi qu'un magnétoscope et une cassette Vidéo apparurent au centre de tous les lits, immédiatement Hermione alla mettre la télé en route **_

**-On voit bien qui est MOLDU ici. **

_**Dis le jeune Malfoy qui aurait mieux fait de se taire car un tûte lui apparut dans la bouche sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoique ce soit pour le plus grand plaisir de Fred et George et de tous les griffondores. Après quelques aménagement de la part de Hermione (Moldu et fière de l'être), la tête du professeur Dumbledore apparut ... ou plutôt juste ca barbe et ca bouche ... peut -être avait -il mal cadré pensa sagement Hermione. **_

**-Bonjour cher participant je suis l'homme mystère. **

_**Il y eut un lourd silence dans la salle... L'homme mystère le seul homme au monde a avoir une telle barbe c 'est ... Dumbledore. **_

_**-**_**Je vais un peu vous parler de la magnifique arna****_[que]_... aventure à laquelle vous avez toutes et tous sous-crient. A partir de maintenant aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. L'abandon est une option qui n'est pas envisageable. Vous êtes ici, dans le dortoir du seul bâtiment de l'île perdu qui va vous abriter pour le reste de l'aventure! Tout d'abord je vous parle de cette magnifique île appelée CCC ou autrement dit Citrouille caramel et Citron, elle m'a été prêter par votre bien aimer directeur... **

_**Le pire c'est qu'il doit vraiment croire que personne ne la reconnu...**_

**-Elle est magique ! Seul quelque sort fonction sur cette île en voici la liste: **

**-Lumos, et seulement entre 8 heure du soir et 10 heure du soir. **

**- Reparo, seulement sur les lunettes **

**-Demeltous,seulement entre 8heure et 10 heure du matin. **

**-C'est tout pour le moment _(vous aussi cette phrase vous donne mal a la tete rien que de penser a la stupidité qu'est Secret story ? Désolé pour les fans)_**

**-Ensuite j'aimerais vous pointer du doigt le Jeune Mr Malfoy qui si je ne me trompe pas a du déjà été victime d'une punition de rang 1. Pour insulte et discrimination sachez que chaque fois que vous ferez quelque chose de MAL vous serez puni ... **

**Ensuite, je vais vous parler du travail a accomplir. Vu que vous êtes tous ensemble perdu sur cette île incartable, vous devez travailler tous ensembles, mains dans la mains si vous le voulez bien! D'abord il vous faudra découvrir votre nouveau lieu de ville. Ensuite dans une semaine vous participerez a une épreuve de groupe, pour obtenir L'imunité donc pas voir partir un membre de votre groupe, et ensuite vous aurez une autre épreuve dite de confort, elle pourra vous offrir un outil ... ou vous permettre d'utiliser un autre sort que ceux de la liste. Dans moins de 50 secondes vous serez téléporter sans vos affaires sur votre coté d'île. Cette cassette s'auto-détruira 10 secondes avant votre dépare. **

_**Personne ne bougea, il n'yavait absolument rien a rajouter a par qu'ils étaient tous pigeons... la télé pris soudainement feu faisant sursauter tout le monde puis, ils sentirent tous la désagréable impression d'être tiré au niveau du nombril, ils décollèrent du sol pour atterrir comme des pingouins sans équilibre sur une plage de sable fin... **_

_**Du coté de l'équipe des Rouges et Verts:**_

_**Tous sursautèrent en voyant leur propre presque nudité... **_

_**[je vous laisse sur un questionnement qu'est ce que "leur presque nudité XD " Je vous dis juste que si je poste pas avant dimanche va falloir attendre samedi prochain vu que je pars en voyage scolaire de théâtre une semaine !]**_


	4. Expression Moldue

Koh-lanta la vision de Dumby

Titre :Koh-lanta la vision de Dumby

Auteur : Kahorie Loana Miharu Noah /Klmn

Source : Harry Potter/ mon cerveau

Disclamer :Harry Potter, Voldemort James Sirius Remus et dumbledore remercient chaque jour merlin rien que parce qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas* sourire de folle *

Résumé :Dumbledore est sur le point de petter un cable... marre de la rivalité entre maison, alors qu'il regarde la télé lui vient l'idée la plus stupide de toute sa vie.

Rating : M parce que je suis pas trop sur de ce qui va se passer

Note : desolé si il manque des espaces mais mon clavier a des bugs !

_Chapitre4:Expression Moldu _

_**Tous sursautèrent en voyant leur propre presque nudité... **_

_**En effet quand ils apparurent, ils étaient pour les garçons tous en boxer, quand aux filles Dumby ne les avaient pas oublié, elles étaient vêtue d'une petite robe Rouge ou Verte presque transparente, qui ne laissait guère place a l'imagination quand aux sous-vêtements de ses demoiselles. **_

**-Argh Donner une baguette a Dumbledore c'est comme donner une bombe nucléaire aux Talibans! **

_**Dit Hermione apparemment hors d'elle... **_

**-Euh...c'est quoi une Tombe Nugléterre ? Et Mariland ? **

**-Mais non Ron... Harry ... aide moi. **

**-Ce que Hermione voulait dire c 'est que Donner une Baguette a Dumbledore c 'est comme ... donner le droit a Lord Voldemort d'utiliser l'avada... **

**-euh... Inutile ? Il le fait quand même. **

_**Dit intelligemment Pansy. **_

**-C 'est comme Permettre a Lord Voldemort de tuer avec le consentement du ministère.**

_**Le jeune Malfoy eut un reniflement de Dédain... **_

**-Mais merde on s'en fou ! **

_**Le calme se fit sur le camps, tout le monde semblait attendre que quelqu'un trouve la solution... **_

**-Bien ... Je propose que nous nous organision,nous allons rester libre et démocratique. Nous allons voter et en suite nous activer. **

_**Tous les griffondores étaient près a suivre Hermione mais rien était moins sur chez les serpy. **_

**-Je propose que nous commencions par 3 choses éssentiels. **

**1/ Trouver de l'eau potable **

**2/ Construire une cabane ou un abris **

**3/ Faire un feu. **

**Quelqu'un sait -il faire l'un des 3? **

_**Il y eut un lourd et long très long silence. **_

_**-**_**Okay qui veut faire le feu?**

_**Personne ne fit rien... **_

**-L'eau ? **

_**Toujours aucune réaction... **_

**-La cabane...?**

_**Toujours pas... **_

**-Non mais bande de moule ! **

**-Euh Hermione c 'est quoi une mouille ?**

**-Une Moule Ron une moule! **

**-Utilise des expressions autres que Moldu.. san_(g de bourbe ) _Granger. **

**-Couille ramollit ! **

_**Tous semblaient un peu perturbé par la vulgarité de Miss-perfection. Et tous la regardaient avec de grands yeux ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer... **_

**-Quoi j'ai fait du bénévolat dans un cartier défavorisé pendant les vacances, là je n'utilise que le langage châtier de ses lieux... je me retiens de vous livrer mes pensées leur dialecte premier. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. **

_**Tous, et dedans j'inclus les serpentards , hochèrent la tête,bien que beaucoup désiraient avoir de quoi il en retournait. Et ils n'hésiteraient surement pas à utilise leur matière grise pour en savoir plus. **_

_**-**_**Bon Faite trois groupe Deux grands pour la cabane et le feu et un petit pour l'eau. **

**-Depuis quand une Née Moldue peu devenir chef. **

**-Je suis pas la chef Malfoy, c'est une ... intelligencocratie un nouveau moyen de prendre le pouvoir, le chef étant la personne qui n'a pas été bercé trop près du mur...**

**-Qu'est ce que notre prime jeunesse à avoir la dedans? **

_**Demanda Malfoy...**_

**-Draco laisse tomber, tu t'enfonce. Viens toi, goyle, moi allons chercher de l'eau les autres serpentards construisées une cabane... et vous griffondores je crois que vous ne serez pas de trop à 7 pour faire un feu... **

_**Plusieurs Griffondores allaient lui faire ravaler ses propos en barre par son fondement,mais Hermione les calma en leur donnant ses directives. **_

**-Harry Ron Fred George allez donc chercher du bois sec et des brindies... **

_**C 'est ainsi que la vie au camps commença pour les Verts et rouges, une fois le soir tomber le feu était allumer et laissait ses couleurs s'étaler sur la plage et les visages des jeunes. **_

_**Hermione leur avait appris que les moldus faisaient du verre grâce a du sable chauffé, avec une adresse étonnante le jeune Goyle réussit a faire plusieurs verres ainsi que des assiettes. L'eau remplissaient les verres et quelques fruits les assiettes. La cabane derrière semblait solide bien que le travail ne fut pas un travail d'équipe, le travail fut bien réalisé. **_

_**-**_**Je pense que nous devrions proposer des noms d'équipe... et de voter pour le meilleur. Pansy tu commence. **

**-Serpents (très original...)**

**-Venin (oui .. bien sur )**

**-Vainqueur (u_u' oh lalalala) **

**-Bon... on va changer de tactique ... **

_**Hermione fut couper dans ça phrase par l'apparition mystique de Severus Snape, qui ne semblait pas très heureux de devoir être là. **_

_**-**_**Pourriez -vous activer un peu le mouvement pour le nom d'équipe... **

**-c'est bon on sait que ta besoin de ta dose de Cocaïne... **

_**Chuchota la griffondore. Mais apparemment cela arriva quand même aux oreilles de Severus Snape. **_

_**-**_**Très bien votre nom d'équipe sera Coka-ine...**

_**Et aussi vite qu'il était apparut le professeur disparut...**_

**-Les sorciers n'ont vraiment aucune culture ... **


	5. Alliance VS Rivalité

Koh-lanta la vision de Dumby

Titre :Koh-lanta la vision de Dumby

Auteur : Kahorie Loana Miharu Noah /Klmn

Source : Harry Potter/ mon cerveau

Disclamer :Harry Potter, Voldemort James Sirius Remus et dumbledore remercient chaque jour merlin rien que parce qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas* sourire de folle *

Résumé :Dumbledore est sur le point de petter un cable... marre de la rivalité entre maison, alors qu'il regarde la télé lui vient l'idée la plus stupide de toute sa vie.

Rating : M parce que je suis pas trop sur de ce qui va se passer

Note : désole si il manque des espaces mais mon clavier a des bugs !

_Chapitre5:Alliance VS rivalité:(Chapitre dédicacez a Ma Bakanours qui se reconnaîtra merci pour son aide pour ce chapitre,enfin plutôt au chapitre suivant sans le savoir)_

_Le jeune Lee arriva dans la grande salle tout sourire il savait avant tout Poudlard ce qui se passait sur les Iles il savait comment et ce qu'on allait montré et même ce qui n'allait pas être montré au public parfois trop pur et innocent... quoique ... enfin bref je vous laisse a votre pur appréciation. Il appentat fièrement la grande allé entre les 4 tables pleines, tous les regards le suivant, tout le monde encore sur sa faim avide d'en savoir plus tellement plus(_vous voyez ce moment il ne sert strictement a rien il est juste la pour vous ennuyez XD pour que vous aussi attendiez ce qui va se passer !)

-Salut, je vois que tout le monde est la pour son émission Poudlardienne préférée. Pour ceux qui aurait déjà perdu le fil...hier les participants ont été transféré sur leur plage ou ils ont du commencer leur vie en communautés, nous avons vu hier soir a quel point ce fut des débuts difficile pour les jeunes de l'équipe Coka-ine alias Serpy/ Griffy. Mais vous ne savez pas comment cela c 'est dérouler pour les jeunes studieux de serdy et les fidèles de Pouffy donc voici leur soirée d'y hier...

_Les écrans se brouillèrent pour laisser place a la projection d'une plage._

_**Les jeunes Pouffy/ Serdy arrivèrent sur la plage tout aussi vêtu que leurs adversaires et c 'est avec noblesse et diligence que chacun détourna le regard. Tous d'un commun accord trouvèrent de quoi paraître décent les garçons n'eurent pas grand chose a faire et même ne firent rien, quand aux filles Serdy malines mirent simplement des feuilles sous leurs tissus transparents les rendant ainsi opaque. Quand ses demoiselles rejoignirent la plage elles trouvèrent 4 troncs où l'on pouvait s'assoir les garçons n'aillant pas perdu de temps.**_

**-Bien... nous sommes tous ici coincé sur cette île mais nous sommes intelligents fidèle loyaux nous sommes une équipe.**

_**Dit sobrement l'apparent lideur des lieux j 'ai nommé Cedric Diggory ( souvenez vous... Robbert Patinson l'excellent ...*ironique moi ? Jamais !* Acteur... )**_

**-Je propose de nous divisez en groupe Recherche d'eau, recherche de nourriture, Fabrication d'un abris, élaboration d'un feu, inspection et découverte du terrain. **

_**Tous hochèrent la tête, et en une fois un petit brouhaha monta des équipes se formèrent et une fois la chose faite ils partirent accomplir leur tâche. **_

_**A la fin de la soirée tout le monde fut réuni au même endroit que pour la première réunion, des paniers maisons recouverts de nombreux fruits, les feuilles courbées remplis d'eau en grande quantités, une cabane tellement grande qu'elle était visible de l'autre bout de la plage, il ne manquait plus qu'un feu... l'équipe n'avait pas réussit a allumer un feu. Ils avaient seulement fait un tas de brindilles. **_

**-Nous sommes désolé, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun silex, pas le moindre petit sort d'allumage ne fonctionne... **

**-Biensur que si le Lumos_. _**

_**Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix rêveuse venue d'un autre monde. La voix de Luna. Personne ne dit rien la regardant s'avancer vers le tas de brindilles. **_

_**Elle continua de parler tout en appliquant un lumos en enfournant ca baguette dans le tas. **_

_**-**_**Vous saviez que il fut un temps où je vivais avec des moldus ... et bien ils m'ont appris pleins de choses. Comme par exemples tout ce qui fait de la lumière produit de la chaleur. C'était vrai pour eux jusqu'à récemment, oui ça ne l'est plus ils ont inventer les écrans de télévisions et puis aussi les ordinateurs, une invention qui prouve qu'ils sont parfois plus évolué que nous, parce que nous on s'ennuie encore avec unmoyen de communiquez comme le hiboux qui mange pisse respire tombe malade ...Alors que eux ils ont le Mail ou même le sms ... et parfois mieux encore les SMS gratuits vous vous rendez comptes c 'est époustouflant. ****_( Oui c 'est un anachronisme au monde de HP parce que Dans les monde moldu a l'époque de Harry y a pas de GSM mais qui s'en soucis ... je suis sous anti-douleurs quand j'écris cette fic XD) _**

_**Tout le monde faisait des signes a Luna pour la prévenir qu'elle laissait ça baguette dans les brasiers qui était en train de prendre de l'ampleur. **_

**-Luna ta baguette !**

_**Luna regarda ça baguette et la sortie du feu avec ungrand sourire alors que le bout brulait encore elle souffla dessus. **_

**-Vous inquiétez pas, ma baguette est protégée contre le feu... **

_**Il y eut un soupire soulager et un soupire exaspéré dans le groupe mais pour finir tout le monde se posa autour du feu et manga tout en faisant connaissance avec le voisin...la soirée ce finit allègrement, ils n'eurent besoin d'aucuns rappelles pour choisir leur nom de groupe ils se mirent d'accord sur le nom ALLIANCE.**_

_Les écrans se brouillèrent laissant deux tables rassurées de voir les leurs si bien s'en sortir et deux autres tables se disant que ça allait pas être de la tarte. _

_Les petits déjeuners apparurent sur les tables et les discutions commencèrent, et sur toutes les lèvres une discutions prévalait, laissant aux oubliettes devoirs leçons blagues plans sournois vengeance... Le nouveau jeu de Dumbledore ! _

_Ce jour a Pourdlard fut mémorable pour tout ceux qui eurent le professeur Snape,en effet le terrifiant professeur, semblait avoir découvert les effets et méfaits de la Cocaïne, que lui avait indirectement fait découvrir la jeune Hermione Granger. Son état second lui avait fait parier avec les autres professeurs, en plus de le faire se promener avec la robe que Bubus Dumby lui avait offert a Noël,une magnifique pièce faite sur mesure avec un tissu de qualité imprimer de Coeur et de mots tel que "Love, Amour, Potion, Dumbledore, Citron, string, Rose, Potter, Gay, Concept, Envie, Sexe, play, Durex." le tout dans un ordre sans sens précis... (amis de folie laissez parler votre imagination je vous en donne les ingrédients faite votre recette)_

_Bref c'est après une journée bien légère, et des cours plutôt tranquille que tous les élèves de poudlard que le concierge de poudlard se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour le souper,mais tous n'attendaient pas que les plats apparaissent tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'arrivé de leur présentateur... celui ci remonta l'allée comme ce matin mais plus rapidement ne fit pas de commentaire et alluma la télé. Il avait en effet eut quelques petites menaces insignifiantes de la part des serpy's. _

_**Les deux écrans montraient simultanément les deux équipes, les Coka-ine étaient séparés en deux groupes bien distinc les verts et les rouges, chacun à leur petit coins. De l'autre coté c'est un groupe uni qui semblait tranquillement discuter autour de leur feu. Quand tout a coup un message apparut entre eux. Chacuns des deux chefs s'approcha de son message respectif. (Bref Hermy et Ced vont chercher le message de El Diabolous Citronous ) et entreprirent de le lire a haute voix. **_

**- Alors que votre deuxième jour sur l'îles s'achèvent va se lever bientôt l'épreuve de confort elle permettra a l'un des camps de jouir d'un plaisir encore mystérieux. (que voulez vous on est pervers ou on l'est pas!) Pour cela Sachez que Miel e sucre sont de mèche et qu'orange déteste le citron... **

_**Un silence, puis dans le camps alliance les idées fusèrent... alors que du coté des Coka-ine on vit Hermione blanchir sérieusement. Dumbledore ou qui que se soit savait qu'elle et Malfoy s'étaient disputés. **_

**-Il est rapellé a la jeune miss Granger et au jeune Malfoy que les disputes aussi bien cachées et anodines soient elles sont interdites. Voici votre punition, tous deux cachés une facette de vous aux autres,celle ci qu grand jour sera présentée, jusqu'à ce qu'a un autre vous plaisez...**

_**Draco Blanchit considérablement tout comme Hermione... **_

_**Draco n'avait qu'un seul terrible secret a caché Hermione elle en avait plusieurs... **_

_**Je vous laisse sur votre faim mais vous offre un extrais du prochain chapitre:**_

-Mon père c'est pire ... il a des cosplay's de Sailor moon...


	6. Vive les MOLDUS?

Koh-lanta la vision de Dumby

Titre :Koh-lanta la vision de Dumby

Auteur : Kahorie Loana Miharu Noah /Klmn

Source : Harry Potter/ mon cerveau

Disclamer :Harry Potter, Voldemort James Sirius Remus et dumbledore remercient chaque jour merlin rien que parce qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas* sourire de folle *

Résumé :Dumbledore est sur le point de petter un cable... marre de la rivalité entre maison, alors qu'il regarde la télé lui vient l'idée la plus stupide de toute sa vie.

Rating : M parce que je suis pas trop sur de ce qui va se passer

Note : désole si il manque des espaces mais mon clavier a des bugs !

_Chapitre6: Les moldus commencent a être aimés._

_**Sur l'île des griffondores tout le monde regardait Hermione et se lança avant tout le monde, a moins que ce ne fut George. **_

**-Dit nous petit Draco, quel est ton terrible secret? Dit nous tout nous ne nous moquerons que si cela est vraiment risible. **

**-Je... **

_**Le jeune Malfoy referma la bouche, un sort il le sentait l'obligeait à divulguer son Horrible son terrible secret.**_

**-Allez Malfoy dit nous._ Insista le frère de George, a moins que ce ne fut Fred. _**

**-Je suis... Un... ... ...Sou... un UKE. **

_**Le jeune Malfoy se félicita d'avoir trouver un équivalent que personne ne pouvait comprendre, mais c'était sans conté une fille discrète, une fille brune au teint pale de sa maison.**_

**-Tu es un soumis? Malfoy ? Tu aime être en dessous ? Tu es gay? Une pauvre petit chose pur et innocente? Tu es efféminée? Tu es un UKE dans le sens manga Yaoi ? ... Vraiment. **

_**La jeune fille restait totalement impassible,pourtant elle pourrait être géner de connaître aussi bien le sujet, ou de mettre son prince des serpy dans un tel embarra. Mais non. Elle trouvait sa drôle mais n'en montra absolument rien. **_

_**-... **_

_**Malfoy ne savait pas quoi dire,tout le monde était entre l'hilarité et le choque total... Monsieur Malfoy le Fils de Lucius Malfoy le riche le beau le gay... un Soumis...**_

_**Ce fut un tel choque que presque tout le monde avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul. **_

_**Loana la traitresse qui avait vendu Malfoy se mit a le questionner.**_

**-Quand tu dis que tu es Uke, c'est que tu as un copain? **

**-Non... je suis seul pour le moment.**

_**Loana se désintéressa de lui, elle voulait des info pour son manga a paraître elle avait alors trouver une source mais hélas ... non ... mais en 40 jours elle pourrait toujours "arranger" les choses et ensuite en faire un manga, oui elle allait mettre en route son plan HPDM qu'elle avait en tête depuis déjà quelques mois... [Loana est un de mes personnages ^^ c'est un peu le moi serpentard calculateur et fan de Yaoi]. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. **_

**-Et toi miss je sais tout quel est ton terrible secret? **

**-Je ne sais pas le quel de mes secrets Dumbledore veut que je vous dévoile... **

**-Rien a dire sur ta vie sexuelle? **

**-Non, rien... **

**-moi je sais !**_** Dit alors Katie Bell. **_**Chez les filles tout se sait... Hermione ...Est une fanatique des Déguisements! **

**-Pardon?**_** Dit alors Loana. **_

_**-J**_**e suis une fan de Cosplay, le déguisement en un personnage de manga. J'aime coudre lorsque je n'étudie pas.**

_**Malfoy voulu faire un commentaire bien sentit mais il sortit à la place un autre secret, mais pas vraiment sur lui. **_

**-Mon père c'est pire... il a des cosplay's de sailor moon. **

_**Choque, crise cardiaque dans les rangs des serpentards. **_

_Dans la grande salle aussi c'était effervescence et pour les plus attentif on pouvait voir le professeur Snape mal a l'aise... Jamais le sort n'aurait du faire dire ca au jeune malfoy, Dumbledore s'amusait, il transformait le jeu en espèce de Secrets Love and débile story... _

_**Sous les aveux de Draco personne ne questionna plus Hermione et elle soupira avouer qu'elle aimait porter des robes de soubrettes lorsqu'elle travaillait a mi-temps dans la famille de... riche sorcier qu'elle servait. Ca aurait été un peu dur. (si je donne le nom c'est pas aussi drole même si je pense que vous savez de qui je parle non ? )**_

**-En fin de compte a part Draco... un peu plus, ce ne fut pas d'atroce secret,on ne sait pas qui est le seme des rêves de Draco et puis pour Hermione c'est pas comme si elle avait avouer qu'elle travaillait habillé en soubrette pour une riche famille de sorcier et qu'en faite elle est issu de 4 générations de vassaux de cette famille, et donc de sorciers... **

_**Dit un peu sur d'elle, Loana, Hermione la regarda puis détourna son regard.**_

**-Tu as une sacrée imagination, _dit alors Harry. Pour aider son amie qui semblait mal a l'aise pas les spéculations. _**

**-Je propose que l'on se concentre sur l'épreuve... Ca ressemble a un court de cuisine... **

**-Oui, peut-être mais c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire grand chose se soir...allons dormir. **

_**D'un commun accord tout le monde alla se coucher. **_

_Les écrans se brouillèrent et tout poudlard commença a mangé tout en rigolant, Dumbledore avait vraiment des idées intéressantes. Les élèves partirent tous rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Tout le monde en voulait plus ! C'est vrai que c'est chouette de savoir ce qui se passe,mais ils ne savaient pas sur quoi se portait la dispute de Malfoy et de Hermione. Si seulement il pouvait exister une machine capable de retransmettre en direct pas en cours mais disons pendant les pauses, le midi, pendant tout le week-end ce serait tellement bien. _

_Albus Dumbledore est un célèbre sorcier, fou mais incontestablement puissant, Omniscient dans les esprits, il savait toujours tout et la demande muette mais néanmoins commune a tous ses élèves... il ne se fit pas prier pour mettre au point ce qui était demandé. _

_Au petit déjeuné tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Mais ils furent surpris de voir le directeur se lever._

-Chers élèves, je sais que beaucoup de moment vous sont cachés, et j ai décidé de faire du Non-stop ou plus ou moins. En effet le Kiri-Kiri sera disponible sur Portable,sur laptop, sur ordinateur. Les né-moldu savent de quoi je parle, en effet le Kiri Kiri sera diffusé entre 7 heure du mat et 10 heure du soir non-stop, sans censure, sur le net, vous devez juste connaître le code. Pour ceux des sorciers qui n'ont pas de portable, ou d'ordi, il y en a dès maintenant dans la bibliothèque accompagné de casques pour ne pas déranger ceux qui lisent. Les né-moldu ou sorciers se proposant pour aider a expliquer le fonctionnement durant une semaine a quiconque le veux peuvent se présenter a mon bureau après le déjeuné, ils seront payé avec 100 points pour leur maison. Pour ceux qui possède un ordinateur portable dans leur chambre sachez qu'un réseau Bifi a été installé. C'est presque la même chose qu'un réseau wifi. Le code ouvrira directement une fenêtre de visionnage. Vous devez posséder sur l'ordinateur au moins Un OS Windows ou Linux. En raison de se changement nous ne vous montrerons pas d'image, Ce matin les diffusions des repas vont changer. Vous en serez plus Se soir.

[Voila ça a été long a sortir... mais j ai perdu mes fichiers T^T une dizaine de chapitre... je manquais un peu de courage j'avoue]


End file.
